Season 1
Season 1 of Netflix's original series period drama, Cable Girls, was released worldwide on April 28, 2017. Synopsis In 1920s Madrid, four women at the National Telephone Company ring in the revolution as they manage romance, friendship, and the modern workplace. Netflix —Official Synopsis Characters Main Characters *Blanca Suárez as Alba Romero/Lidia Aguilar *Ana Fernández as Carlota Senillosa *Maggie Civantos as Ángeles Vidal *Nadia de Santiago as Marga Suárez *Yon González as Francisco Gómez *Ana Polvorosa as Sara Millán/Óscar Ruiz *Carlos Kaniowsky as Inspector Beltrán *Sergio Mur as Mario Pérez *Nico Romero as Pablo Santos/Julio Santos Recurring Characters *Martiño Rivas as Carlos Cifuentes *Iria Del Río as Carolina Moreno *Ángela Cremonte as Elisa Cifuentes *Borja Luna as Miguel Pascual *Sergio Mur as Mario Pérez *Concha Velasco as Doña Carmen Cifuentes *Ernesto Alterio as Sebastián Uribe *Luis Fernández as Pedro Guzmán Episodes |writer = Ramón Campos & Teresa Fernández-Valdés & Gema R. Neira & María José Rustarazo |director = Carlos Sedes |airdate = April 28, 2017 |summary = Lidia may be a retired thief, but now she must steal in order to save her life. Different dreams propel four unique women into the workforce. }} |writer = Ramón Campos, Teresa Fernández-Valdés, Gema R. Neira, Almudena Ocaña & María José Rustarazo & Jaime Vaca |director = Carlos Sedes |airdate = April 28, 2017 |summary = Francisco makes a deal with Lidia. Marga is worried about what she saw at the party. Carlotta's father interferes with her life. }} |writer = Ramón Campos, Teresa Fernández-Valdés, Gema R. Neira, Almudena Ocaña, María José Rustarazo & Carlos Portela |director = David Pinillos |airdate = April 28, 2017 |summary = The police are called in when Lidia's identity is questioned. Francisco's wife is suspicious of Lidia and asks Carolina for help. }} |writer = Ramón Campos, Teresa Fernández-Valdés, Gema R. Neira, María José Rustarazo & Carlos Portela |director = David Pinillos |airdate = April 28, 2017 |summary = Marga has a date with Pablo. Angeles finds out more about Mario's infidelity. }} |writer = Ramón Campos, Teresa Fernández-Valdés, Gema R. Neira, Carlos Portela, María José Rustarazo & Jaime Vaca |director = Carlos Sedes |airdate = April 28, 2017 |summary = Carolina debates on revealing Lidia's true identity. Miguel tells Carlota that she has to make a decision about their relationship. Everything changes for Angeles. }} |writer = Estíbaliz Burgaleta, Ramón Campos, Teresa Fernández-Valdés, Gema R. Neira, María José Rustarazo & Jamie Vaca |director = Carlos Sedes |airdate = April 28, 2017 |summary = Lidia tried to help Carlota escape from Madrid. Carlota works to get Sara out of prison. Carlos has a fight with his father. }} |writer = Ramón Campos, Teresa Fernández-Valdés, Gema R. Neira, Carlos Portela, María José Rustarazo & Jaime Vaca |director = David Pinillos |airdate = April 28, 2017 |summary = The Cifuentes' family morns their loss. Lidia has to be honest with Carlos and tell him who she really is. }} |writer = Ramón Campos, Teresa Fernández-Valdés, Gema R. Neira, Carlos Portela, María José Rustarazo & Jaime Vaca |director = David Pinillos |airdate = April 28, 2017 |summary = New technology divides Lidia's loyalty and she must make a choice between Carlos and her friends. }} Production Notes * Filming began in August 2016. * The show is set in 1929 Madrid * Netflix wanted a female-driven dramedy series that's similar to both Velvet and Gran Hotel. Videos Cable Girls Official Trailer HD Netflix Las chicas del cable (Cable Girls) - Cabecera Opening The stars of Las Chicas Del Cable discuss Spain’s "seductive" first Netflix Original References Category:Seasons